Aviva the Party Planner
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot Aviva is in charge of planning a big party in appreciation of the Kratt Brothers. Everyone has so many different ideas, which overwhelms Aviva. She soon learns that she can't please everyone all the time. So all of her friends' ideas were put together to make a wild tastic party. Trivia It's the Kratt Brothers' appreciation day. Aviva is in charge of planning the party, but she can't please everyone all the time. Quotes Martin: It's our appreciation day today, Chris. Chris: Oh, yeah. Koki: So let's have a party. All: Yeah! Jimmy: This is going to be awesome. Aviva: Who's going to be in charge of this party? Chris: You are, Aviva. Aviva: Me? Ok then, I'll do my best. Hey, Kratt bros. There's a Wild Kratt kid calling you. Chris and Martin: Ok, be right back. Aviva announces her party idea. Aviva: Ok, everyone. Any ideas for the brothers' party? Ttark: Bollywood. Allison: Hollywood and Vegas Koki: Disco Jimmy: Circus. You can be a clown again, Aviva. Big Bird: Movie Director Aviva: Well, those are all great ideas. But I'll come back to you once you guys can agree on the same idea. All: Ok, Aviva. Aviva: Everyone, start making decorations. Zoboo, you can help me with some props. Zoboo: Ok, Aviva. As everyone decorates, Aviva wonders about her friends' party theme ideas. Aviva: How can I decide? They were all good ideas. I'll go check on Koki first. Koki was all dressed up in a Tony Manero style outfit for a disco themed party. Koki: Hey, Aviva. How did you like my disco costume? Aviva: You'll be dancing with that suit all right, Koki. Looks good on you. Koki: Isn't it? Well, I'm off. Tell everyone that it will be a disco party. Aviva: Ok. Zoboo? Zoboo: I'm right here, Aviva. Aviva: Grab some disco balls, mirrors and musical notes. We're going to boogie. Zoboo: If you say so. Aviva: Now to check on my partner, Ttark. Ttark was wearing an Indian turban hat and loincloth for a Bollywood themed party. Ttark: How do I look, partner? Aviva: You look great, partner. About this Bollywood theme. Ttark: Great. Thanks, Aviva. Here, try some tandoori chicken. Aviva: Mmm. This is good. Ttark: See you at my party, Aviva. Aviva: Ok. (laughs nervously) Zoboo? Zoboo: I'm right here. Aviva: Cook up some tandoori chicken. Make lots of them for the party. Zoboo: You're the boss. Aviva: Now I'll go check on Jimmy. Jimmy pretends that he is being shot out of a cannon once again. Jimmy: Hey, Aviva. How do you like my cannon act, huh? Aviva: Great, Jimmy. You know, circuses are. Jimmy: Great! Here's your clown nose. You can put it on. Aviva: Uh, Jimmy. I don't feel like clowning around right now. Jimmy: You'll love it. Tell everyone that the circus party has come to town. Aviva: (sighs) Ayayay. I have a lot of work to do. Zoboo? Zoboo: (gasping out of breath) Yes, Aviva. Aviva: Get my clown costume. We're going to have a circus party. Zoboo: Circus party? With tandoori chicken and disco balls? Well, that's odd. Ok then. By the way, you're wearing your clown nose again. See you later. Aviva: Oh, what have I gotten myself into? Meanwhile, Zoboo carries Aviva's clown costume. Zoboo: Is it just me, or am I getting tired? Here you go, Aviva. Aviva: Thanks, Zoboo. But I don't think I want to wear it right now. Zoboo: Should I get your clown makeup as well? Aviva: (sighs) Maybe later. Zoboo: Now I'm tired too. Scene change Allison was dressed up like Marilyn Monroe. Allison: There, perfect. Aviva: Hi, Allison. Allison: Oh hi, Aviva. Like my Marilyn Monroe costume? Aviva: Great. About this Hollywood themed party. Allison: I know you'll agree on it. Aviva: Actually, I uh. Allison: Great. Please roll out a red carpet. Hey, nice clown nose by the way, Aviva. Aviva: Oh no! I've done it again. Zoboo, get me a red carpet. Zoboo: A red carpet? With tandoori chicken, disco balls and some circus props? Now I'm really really tired. Ok, Aviva. Aviva: Uh-oh. I don't think Zoboo is happy. Minutes later, after taking a shower, Aviva returns to the Tortuga's main room and finds out that the place is a huge mess. Zoboo is seen sleeping. Zoboo: (talking in his sleep) Mangatsika. I can't believe my mind. Toothbrush the elephant is really strong. Aviva: Double uh-oh. I tired Zoboo out too. Zoboo: (talking in his sleep) Mangatsika. I found mangoes. Everyone comes and is shocked with each other's costumes. Ttark: Hey, what's Koki Manero doing? This is a Bollywood party! Koki: Ttark, it's a disco party. Why are you wearing some Indian getup? Allison: Hey, wait a minute? This is tandoori chicken? There should be popcorn. It's a Hollywood and Vegas themed party. Koki and Ttark: What? Jimmy: What have you done to my circus party? A disco dancing Koki? An Indian costumed Ttarky? Hey, wait a minute. That's not a bad idea. Ttark can be a snake charmer at my circus party. Ttark: I'm glad you agreed, JZ. But this place is still a mess! Allison: And our party themes don't go together. Aviva: Hey, guys. I was just (stops short) Oh my goodness. Koki: These party ideas are out of control. Ttark: We should go with our own ideas. All: Tell them, Aviva! Aviva: No, wait! Stop. This is all my fault. All: Huh? Aviva: I couldn't say no to all of you. Because you have such great party ideas. And I goofed up. Sorry, guys. You can say that I messed up big time. Ttark: Aw, don't feel bad, partner. We know you didn't want to hurt each of our feelings. Allison: And besides I wouldn't mind Jimmy doing his cannonball act. Koki: I like Allison's Hollywood and Vegas theme. Besides, I dressed up just like a movie character. Jimmy: And I like the taste of Ttarky's tandoori chicken anyhow. If only I can make some cotton candies to spice things up on this party. Zoboo: (wakes up) Great. Everybody's getting along again. So which party theme should we use? Aviva: All of them. All: Every single one of them? Zoboo: (groans) Aviva, is that a good idea? Aviva: Yes. Be right back! Ttark: I wonder what my partner's up to? Allison: I'm not sure. Knowing Aviva, she always knows how to set things right. Aviva was in her room. Just then, Martin and Chris came in. Martin: Hey, Aviva. Oh, I see what you're doing. Aviva: I thought you'd never guess, MK. I'm going to. Chris: Throw us a big Kratt Brothers Appreciation Day party? I knew you would remember. Aviva: I sure do. And I'm going to be the. Martin: Party clown? Aviva, we already know. Now you're just putting on your makeup. Aviva: Yes, Martin. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Over here. Just a little bit of red on my cheeks then I will look like Aviva the clown once again. Chris and Martin: Ok. Bye, Aviva. See you at the party! Meanwhile, back with the other Wild Kratts. Ttark: Hello, Chris and Martin. We just want to say. All: Happy Kratt Brothers Appreciation Day! Chris and Martin: Whoa! Martin: Thanks, guys. You do remember. You all do. Allison: Uh, Martin, Chris. Do you know where Aviva is? Did you see her? Chris: Yeah, we were just with her minutes ago. Martin: She'll be coming right about. (gets cut off) Seconds later, Aviva shows up wearing her clown makeup and costume. Aviva: Ta-da! Koki: Now that's what I call a party clown! Aviva, you never fail to make us laugh. Jimmy: Strike up the circus band! Ttark: Strike up some Indian music too. Jimmy: Why don't we remix the two music types together? Ttark: Yeah. Great idea, JZ! Chris: Whoa! Check out the mixed decorations. Martin: You guys sure know how to work together. Koki: Actually, we almost blew it. Allison: We couldn't agree on anything at first. But in the end, all is well. Ttark: Look how well I'm doing, bros. I can charm a snake like a professional! Aviva: Ok, I'm ready to perform my magic tricks again. All: Yeah. Aviva: I'm going to pull a pizza out of Jimmy's ear! Jimmy: Cool. Aviva: Abracadabra! Aviva does a little motion with her hand. Martin: This could get interesting. Chris: This I gotta see.